Von Jazz
"Von Jazz & Bourbon" ist die 26. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. In der Stadt Montgomery, eigentlich nur eine Zwischenstation, erwachen Liam und Ricardo ausgehungert und blutdürstend, da Sie immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Kampfes gegen Nylo di Marco leiden. Auf der Suche nach Blut lernt Liam in der Stadt die Brujah Laura Craven kennen, die sich als ältere Schwester von Jack White herausstellt. Sie unterstützt den Ventrue, als Sie herausfindet, dass dieser ein Freund von Jack ist und bittet Ihn im Gegenzug, bei der Rückkehr nach Atlanta eine Botschaft zu überbringen, um vielleicht eine alte Familienfehde endlich beilegen zu können. In New Orleans angekommen, nutzen Ricardo und Liam die erste freie Nacht seit Ewigkeiten, um einen Abstecher auf die legendäre Bourbon Street zu machen und verbringen die Nacht mit Jazz und besagtem Bourbon in einer Karaoke Bar und in Gesellschaft der sterblichen Kellnerin Rebecca Simmons. In der folgenden Nacht holt Sie die dunkle Realität jedoch bald wieder ein. Gemeinsam mit Dayana Valerian, die auf der Suche nach Antworten ist, begegnen Sie Niklaus Mikaelson, der brutal und gnadenlos eine Tremere in der Stadt tötet, die scheinbar seine Regeln verletzt hat. Während der Fahrt durch die illustre Stadt verdächtigen Liam und Ricardo Dayana zunächst, eigene, düstere Pläne zu verfolgen, doch letztendlich kommt die Wahrheit über die Motive der alten Tremere ans Licht und überdies werden einige persönliche Geheimnisse ausgesprochen, deren Enthüllung so manche Ansichten verschieben könnte. Handlung Während der Fahrt nach New Orleans ist die Gruppe um Liam, Ricardo und Dayana in einem Motel an der Stadtgrenze von Montgomery in Alabama abgestiegen, um den Tag zu verbringen. Der Plan lautet, die Fahrt direkt in der kommenden Nacht fortzusetzen, doch beim Erwachen fühlen sowohl Liam, als auch Ricardo, den immensen Blutdurst in sich, da beide immer noch schwer verletzt sind vom Kampf mit Nylo di Marco und dringend Blut benötigen, um die erlittenen Wunden zu heilen. Beide entscheiden sich, vor dem Aufbruch noch auf die Jagd zu gehen. Liam trifft es dabei besonders schwer, da seine spezielle Clanschwäche dafür sorgt, dass Er nicht jedes Blut nehmen kann, sondern erst einen Sünder finden muss, um von Diesem zu trinken. Auf der Suche nach einer passenden Person erreicht Er eine Bikerkneipe, die Er für angemessen hält. Im Inneren gelingt es Ihm jedoch nicht, herauszufinden, welcher von den Bikern tatsächlich Schuld auf sich geladen hat. Als der Bluthunger Ihn beinahe zu überwältigen droht, verlässt Er die Bar wieder und entscheidet sich, den Türsteher auszusaugen, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Noch ehe Ihm dies gelingt, wird Er jedoch von einer weiteren Bikerin aufgehalten, die Ihn vom Geschehen wegführt und keinen Widerspruch duldet. Die Frau stellt sich als Laura Craven vor, eine Brujah, die zugleich Sheriff in Montgomery ist. Sie erklärt Liam, dass die Biker der "El Diavolos" Gang tabu sind. Als Liam versichert, keinen Ärger machen zu wollen, erbarmt sich die Brujah und nimmt Ihn mit in die Innenstadt, wo Er seinen Hunger stillen kann. Ricardo entscheidet derweil, in der Nähe des Motels zu bleiben, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen, in fremdem Territorium zu jagen. Er versucht zunächst, ein Pärchen auf Hochzeitsreise aus dem Motelzimmer zu locken, um von Diesen trinken zu können. Als die Beiden sich allerdings nicht darauf einlassen, entscheidet Er sich für einen frisch ankommenden Trucker als neues Opfer. Er gibt sich als Hausmeister aus und versucht, Diesen weg von den Kameras zu locken und Ihn zu betäuben, um in Ruhe dessen Blut trinken zu können. Beinahe eskaliert die Situation, als der Mann bei einem Angriff mit dem Taser nicht zu Boden geht und seinerseits eine Waffe zieht. Als Ricardo den Mann zuerst entwaffnet und mittels Diplomatie die Situation entschärfen kann, will sich der Trucker zurückziehen. Dabei fällt Ricardo Ihn kurzerhand einfach an, überwältigt Ihn und trinkt dessen Blut, ehe Er den bewusstlosen Mann auf dem Boden neben dem Motel liegen lässt. Liam wird derweil in der Innenstadt von Montgomery zu einer alten U-Bahnstation gebracht und von dort zu einem versteckten Bunker aus der Zeit des 2. Weltkriegs. Hier treffen sich Dealer, Hehler und andere finstere Gesellen, ein Umschlagplatz für alles Mögliche. Nach einigem Suchen entscheidet sich Liam für einen zwielichtigen Hehler namens Fintch als sein Opfer, einen schmierigen Typen in einer kleinen Zelle. Es gelingt dem Ventrue, sein Opfer abzulenken und schließlich von Ihm zu trinken. Zwar versucht Er dabei, den Mann nicht zu töten, doch sein seit Tagen andauernder Bluthunger in Kombination mit seinen Wunden fordert Tribut. Als Er dann noch eine Vision aus dem Blut des Mannes erhält und sieht, wie der Hehler vor einer Weile einen Deal mit einem mysteriösen Mann in einer noblen Limousine abgeschlossen hat, wobei das Symbol einer blutroten Lilie auf den Umschlag gedruckt war, welchen Er dem Hehler reichte, überkommt Liam eine gewaltige Wut und Aggression und Er tötet Fintch ohne Weiteres. Sattgetrunken und wieder bei Sinnen entscheidet sich Liam, den Laptop des Hehlers mitzunehmen, da Er nun sicher ist, dass Dieser Geschäfte mit der "Blutroten Lilie" gemacht hat, was Ihm endlich eine Spur zu Warren Dinklage liefern könnte. Er hofft, über die Daten des Laptops mehr erfahren zu können. Laura verspricht Ihm, die Überreste des Hehlers zu beseitigen und verteilt dessen Geld an die Obdachlosen und Bedürftigen innerhalb des Bunkers. Da Er nun nicht mehr allein von seinem Instinkt geleitet wird, erinnert sich Liam an den zuvor gefallenen Namen "El Diavolos", den die Biker in der Stadt tragen und erkundigt sich bei Laura danach, ob diese Gang auch eine Bar zwischen Atlanta und Miami betreibt. Die Brujah reagiert daraufhin ungehalten und fordert von Liam zu erzählen, was Er über die Bar weiß. Liam erzählt Ihr daraufhin von Jack White und Miranda Crawford und auch, dass die Bar vor kurzem angegriffen wurde. Als Laura fragt, ob Jack überlebt hat, bejaht Liam dies und berichtet Ihr, dass der Brujah sich in Atlanta aufhält und sich dort mutmaßlich dem Shadow's Network angeschlossen hat, um herauszufinden, wer die Bar angegriffen und seine Leute getötet hat. Es zeigt sich nun, dass Laura ältere die Schwester von Jack ist und einige Jahre vor Ihm zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Zwischen den Beiden besteht jedoch ein tiefer Graben, da Jack Ihr nicht verzeiht, Ihn nicht in Ihren Zustand eingeweiht und sich später der Camarilla angeschlossen zu haben, während es Ihn zu den Anarchen zog. Die Wege der Beiden trennten sich vor Jahren im Streit. Liam fordert Sie auf, nach Atlanta zu reisen und Ihn zu besuchen, doch Ihre Verpflichtungen als Sheriff binden Sie an die Stadt. Daher bittet Sie Liam darum, Jack bei seiner Rückkehr nach Atlanta auszurichten, dass seine Schwester Ihn sehen will, um die alte Fehde endlich beizulegen. Ferner wird Er immer eine Familie in Montgomery haben, denn die El Diavolos halten zusammen und stehen Ihm bei, um seine gefallenen Kameraden zu rächen. Liam sagt der Brujah zu, dies auszurichten, ehe Sie Ihn dann zum Motel zurückbringt. Dort angekommen verabschieden sich die Kainiten von Laura, nachdem Diese noch einige Worte mit Ricardo gewechselt hat und Ihm klarmacht, dass der Weg in eine hohe Position innerhalb der Camarilla nicht einfach, aber machbar ist, wenn man den Willen hierzu hat. Beide tauschen sich aus über Ihre Erzeuger und Ihre Bekanntschaften, ehe sich die Wege der Gruppe und der Brujah trennen. Einige Stunden später erreichen die drei Kainiten dann die Stadtgrenze von New Orleans. Dort geraten Sie zunächst in eine Polizeikontrolle, die von dem ehrgeizigen Detective Scott Brassham durchgeführt wird. Liam ist aufgrund seiner Tätigkeit jedoch schon lange im Besitz gefälschter Papiere, die Ihn als "Eric Hanson" ausweisen, sodass Er die Kontrolle problemlos übersteht. Scott verrät Ihm, dass Sie nach Hehlern und scheinbar auch nach Drogen und anderer heißer Ware suchen. Ungehindert und ohne Probleme können die drei Vampire dann jedoch weiterfahren und erreichen endlich New Orleans. In der Stadt führt Dayana die beiden Kainiten zu einem speziellen, kostspieligen Hotel im French Quarter, welches von einem alten Ghul namens Sean Price betrieben wird, das "Price's Porterhouse". Hier werden die speziellen Bedürfnisse der Vampire berücksichtigt. Auf dem Weg dorthin erklärt Sie den beiden jungen Kainiten, dass New Orleans keiner Sekte angehört, sondern von insgesamt fünf Parteien geleitet wird, die je einen Anspruch auf bestimmte Teile der Stadt erheben und öfters auch im offenen Konflikt zueinander stehen. So gibt es einen Zweig der Assamiten unter Ihrem Anführer Mustafa Soniret, eine künstlerische Gruppierung der Toreador, welche von Selena Richards geführt wird, die undurchsichtige Mafia Familie der Giovanni unter Marek Lirman und einen Zusammenschluss von Brujah und Gangrel unter der Führung eines Mannes namens Liam Gundren. Die fünfte Gruppierung ist eine kleine, aber enorm mächtige Familie, die das French Quarter kontrolliert: die Mikaelsons. Die drei Vampire erreichen das Hotel und checken dort jeder in ein Einzelzimmer ein, welches mit allem ausgestattet ist, was Kainiten benötigen, einschließlich lichtundurchlässige Jalousien. Dayana erklärt, dass Liam und Ricardo den Abend frei verbringen können, während Sie die Geschäfte in der kommenden Nacht durchführen will. Die beiden jungen Vampire sagen Ihr zu, auf jeden Fall mitzukommen, wobei Ricardo ein eher ungutes Gefühl dabei hat und nur zögerlich zustimmt. Zunächst aber entscheiden sich die Beiden, die Bourbon Street aufzusuchen und einen Abend mit Alkohol und guter Musik zu verbringen. Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt rempelt ein muskulöser, grobschlächtiger Mann die beiden Vampire an, was beinahe zu einer Konfrontation führt. Der Mann stellt sich als Liam Gundren vor, dessen Name Liam und Ricardo zuvor gehört haben. Liam kann die Situation gerade noch entschärfen, nachdem der Andere Ricardo bereits gedroht hatte. Schließlich trennen sich die Wege der Drei aber im Guten, da es Liam gelingt, das Thema zu wechseln, Er sich für Ricardo's Antworten entschuldigt und letztlich um Auskunft über die Bourbon Street bittet, welche der mürrische Vampir erteilt, ehe Er weiterzieht. Die Beiden begeben sich in einen Club auf der Bourbon Street, wo Sie Billard spielen und den guten Whiskey genießen. Hier werden Sie nach einer Weile von Rebecca Simmons angesprochen, einer Kellnerin, die in besagtem Club arbeitet, jetzt Feierabend hat und sich die beiden interessanten Gäste genauer anschauen wollte. Die Drei kommen ins Gespräch und verbringen einen gemütlichen Abend in der Bar. Dabei erfahren Liam und Ricardo, dass Rebecca eine Studentin ist und nebenbei arbeitet, um sich Ihr Studium zu finanzieren. Liam prüft mit einer Anekdote über Shaw Vaikken und seinen Vampirvortrag in Atlanta die Reaktion des Mädchens, um herauszufinden, ob Sie in die Welt der Dunkelheit involviert ist. Da Sie nicht darauf eingeht, sondern wirklich aufrichtig überrascht reagiert, verlieren die Beiden Ihre Skepsis aber nach und nach. Im Verlauf des Abends werden die Drei dann Zeuge, wie Elias Mikaelson selbst die Bar betritt und kurz darauf auch Selena Richards eintritt. Die beiden mächtigen Vampire führen Gespräche an einem Tisch, scheinbar geschäftlicher Natur. Da sich die beiden jungen Kainiten in Gegenwart dieser einflussreichen Personen ohnehin zunehmend unwohl fühlen, kommt der Vorschlag von Rebecca, eine Ihr bekannte Karaokebar in der Nähe aufzusuchen, sehr gelegen. In der Karaokebar entspannen sich die Drei dann und die Stimmung lockert sich noch ein wenig mehr auf, als Sie alle etwas Musikalisches zum Besten geben. Ricardo und Liam sind dabei keine ausgezeichneten Sänger, doch hilft es den Beiden dabei, die Schrecken der letzten Zeit zu verarbeiten und etwas abzuschalten. Insbesondere Liam sieht, in dem Moment, da Er auf der Bühne steht und den Text des Liedes wiedergibt, in den Gesichtern der Personen im Publikum plötzlich diverse Leute aus Atlanta, die Ihm wichtig sind und deren Anwesenheit Er sich für einen Moment einbildet. Dabei sind Personen wie die Mitglieder seines Klüngels, Nathalie Pierce, Dayana Valerian und Jason Turner, aber auch Luis Guerrera, Peyton Stone und viele Weitere scheinbar anwesend, allen voran aber seine Geschwister und seine Cousine. Unbewusst wird Ihm klar, dass es diese Personen sind, um die Er sich sorgt und für die Er eigentlich kämpfen will. Als das Lied endet, grübelt Liam darüber nach, warum Ihm ausgerechnet jetzt seine Wahrnehmung einen solchen Streich spielt. Den Rest des Abends verbringen die Drei in der gemütlichen Umgebung der Karaokebar und verabschieden sich erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang von Rebecca, ehe Sie ins Hotel zurückkehren und dort den Tag in dem lichtundurchlässig verriegelten Zimmer verbringen. In der kommenden Nacht treffen sich die drei Vampire dann an der Hotelbar, wobei Liam, dank seines Anhängers, wieder als Erster erwacht und so den malerischen Sonnenuntergang von New Orleans beobachten kann. Die Gruppe begibt sich, geleitet von Dayana, zunächst in eine Bar, die einer Tremere namens Sophia Roxbury gehört, welche wiederum eine alte Bekannte und Freundin von Dayana ist. Während die Beiden ein Gespräch in einer Ecke des Schankraums führen, machen sich Liam und Ricardo Gedanken, worum es da wohl gehen mag. Ricardo fürchtet eine Falle und mutmaßt, dass Dayana die beiden jungen Vampire nur nach New Orleans mitgenommen hat, um ein Ritual zu wirken, in welchem Sie die Beiden opfern kann. Als Grund hierfür führt Er an, dass eine derart mächtige Person doch eigentlich keine Begleiter benötigt, nur um in eine andere Stadt zu fahren und dort Gespräche zu führen. Liam versucht schließlich, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, indem Er, mit dem Vorwand, sich die Jukebox näher anschauen zu wollen, am Tisch der Beiden vorbeigeht, die jedoch sofort das Gespräch unterbrechen, als Er sich nähert, was seinen und Ricardo's Verdacht nur noch weiter befeuert. Noch ehe die Beiden einen Plan schmieden können, wie Sie jetzt weiter vorgehen, geschieht jedoch etwas Unerwartetes: Niklaus Mikaelson, einer der beiden Herrscher über das French Quarter, betritt die Bar, scheinbar um einen Drink zu nehmen. Dann jedoch spricht Er Sophia Roxbury in aller Öffentlichkeit darauf an, dass Er von Ihren geheimen Treffen auf dem Friedhof weiß und von den verbotenen Dingen, die Sie dort getan hat. Er lässt Ihr die Wahl, mit Ihm ins Hinterzimmer zu gehen und dort ein Gespräch zu führen, oder dies direkt im Schankraum vor allen Leuten zu tun, wobei dies die Maskerade empfindlich stören würde. Sophia entscheidet sich für die Anonymität und geht mit Ihm, jedoch nicht, ohne Dayana noch eine wichtige Information ins Ohr zu flüstern. Etliche Minuten vergehen, ehe Niklaus allein aus dem Zimmer kommt, seinen Drink leert und die Bar ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt. Dayana, Liam und Ricardo entscheiden sich, nachzusehen, was mit Sophia geschehen ist und sind schockiert, die Tremere enthauptet vorzufinden. Dayana wirkt erschüttert und verbittert, lässt sich allerdings nichts anmerken. Als Liam Sie darauf anspricht, warum Sie Ihrer Freundin nicht geholfen hat, entgegnet die alte Tremere, dass Sie nichts gegen Niklaus hätte tun können und Sie nur alle Drei ebenfalls getötet worden wären. Sie beschuldigt Liam auch, dass es Ihm ja gefallen müsste, eine weitere Tremere tot vorzufinden, da Er den Clan ja eigentlich hasst. Liam geht nicht weiter darauf ein, führt jedoch aus, dass die Leiche verbrannt werden sollte, ehe Sterbliche Sie finden. Dem stimmt Dayana zu und setzt mittels Feuer den Körper in Brand, womit Sie Ihrer Freundin eine letzte Gefälligkeit in Form einer Feuerbestattung zukommen lässt. Dayana enthüllt, dass Sophia Ihr nicht weiterhelfen konnte, Sie aber an einen alten Mentor von Ihr verwies, der sich gegenwärtig in der Stadt aufhält. Die Drei fahren daraufhin zum Pier, um besagten Mann zu treffen, bei dem es sich scheinbar ebenfalls um einen alten und überaus mächtigen Tremere handelt. Diese Person, Dr. Benedict Stephens, ist überrascht, aber auch erfreut, Dayana wiederzusehen, die wohl in der Vergangenheit zeitweise eine Schülerin von Ihm war. Ehe Er bereit ist, ein Gespräch zu führen, lädt Er die drei Vampire in ein nahes Teehaus ein, um in Ruhe etwas zu trinken. Dort angekommen, enthüllt Benedict, dass Er bereits weiß, worum Dayana Ihn bitten will. Sie hat im Kampf mit Nylo di Marco und um Ihn in den Abgrund verbannen zu können, eine verbotene Form der Blutmagie, die sogenannte "Dunkle Thaumaturgie" genutzt, welche den Körper und das Blut desjenigen mit dämonischer Macht verunreinigt, der sie wirkt. Nun beginnt Sie, Ihre regulären blutmagischen Kräfte zu verlieren und wird immer schwächer. Liam, der jegliche Form von Zauberei und Blutmagie ohnehin verabscheut, kann nicht verstehen, warum es so schlimm sein soll, seine magischen Kräfte zu verlieren. Als Dayana Ihm erklärt, dass Sie Ihre Kräfte braucht, um Ihre Träume zu verwirklichen, ist Er skeptisch. Die alte Tremere enthüllt daraufhin, dass Ihr bewusst ist, dass Liam und Ricardo Sie des Verrats verdächtigen, was Sie verletzt, da Sie den Beiden eigentlich keinen Grund gegeben hat, dies zu glauben. Als der verbale Konflikt sich ausdehnt, kommt ans Licht, dass Dayana plant, sich zu einer lebendigen Unsterblichen zu machen, um die Nachteile und den Fluch des Vampirismus hinter sich zu lassen und die ursprüngliche Magie wieder wirken zu können. Auch dies kann Liam nicht verstehen, da Er nichts von Unsterblichkeit hält. Er betont, dass Er nur solange leben wird, bis seine Rache an Warren Dinklage vollstreckt ist. Dem steht Benedict jedoch skeptisch gegenüber und konfrontiert Liam damit, ob dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht oder nur eine Fassade ist. Der Ventrue, der sich ertappt fühlt, muss sich seine Unsicherheit eingestehen und gibt schließlich preis, dass es vielleicht doch einige Personen in seinem Unleben gibt, die Ihm über die Zeit wichtig geworden sind und für die Er weiterleben will. Vielleicht sogar inzwischen mehr, als Ihm selbst recht ist. Dann verlässt Er den Tisch und die Runde. Benedict Stephens konfrontiert Liam kurz darauf vor dem Teehaus, wo Er dem Ventrue erklärt, dass Er nicht, wie Liam glaubte, seine Gedanken lesen kann, sondern Ihm nur einen Anstoß gab, woraufhin der junge Vampir all seine Emotionen offengelegt hat. Liam wird vor Augen geführt, dass sein endgültiger Tod für Ihn eine Erlösung wäre, jedoch schwerwiegende Folgen für all jene hätte, die Ihn lieben und die Er zurücklässt. Erstmals beginnt Liam zu zweifeln, ob Er seine egoistische Ansicht wirklich so beibehalten kann. In Bezug auf Dayana enthüllt Benedict außerdem, dass die alte Tremere ein großes Risiko eingegangen ist, in Ihrem geschwächten Zustand vor Liam und Ricardo zu enthüllen, dass Sie Ihre Kräfte verliert, da Sie damit anfällig für Diablerie wird. Sie vertraut den beiden jungen Vampiren offenbar sehr und wollte vielleicht auch einfach nicht allein diese Bürde tragen, weswegen Sie die Beiden mitgenommen hat. Liam wird letztlich klar, dass Er Ihr Unrecht getan hat. Liam und Benedict kehren ins Teehaus zurück, wo sich Liam bei Dayana für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und von Ihr wissen will, warum Sie bereit war, so eine gefährliche Magie zu wirken, um Nylo di Marco zu bezwingen. Er und Ricardo fühlen sich schuldig, dass Sie Ihre Kräfte verloren hat, weil Sie den Beiden scheinbar helfen wollte, den Lasombra zu besiegen. Sie offenbart, dass Niemand in der Stadt Ihn hätte aufhalten können und Sie damit keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, womit Sie eindeutig beweist, dass Sie auf Seiten der Kainiten von Atlanta steht und die Stadt, in der Sie lebt, schützen möchte. Zuletzt erklärt Benedict, dass Er kein Heilmittel gegen das Leiden von Dayana hat, sondern Sie dies nur selbst tun kann. Sie muss sich auf Ihre tiefste Menschlichkeit besinnen und versuchen, sich selbst von der dämonischen Verunreinigung zu befreien, welche Sie befallen hat. Deshalb darf Sie vorerst kein Blut mehr gewaltsam nehmen, keine Blutmagie wirken und muss sich menschlich verhalten, bis Ihre Kräfte zu Ihr zurückkehren. Aufgrund Ihres hohen Alters könnte besonders Letzteres jedoch schwierig werden. Benedict verweist hier auf Liam und Ricardo, die als Ihre Freunde vielleicht helfen können, Ihre Menschlichkeit neu zu entdecken. Die Beiden erklären sich bereit, der Tremere bei diesem Weg beizustehen und Ihr zu helfen. Sie erzählen Ihr und Benedict vom neu gegründeten Shadow's Network, indem besonders junge Vampire und Sterbliche sich zusammentun, um Ius Internecio aufzuhalten und laden Dayana ein, dieser Gruppierung beizutreten. Benedict zeigt sich interessiert an den Ereignissen von Atlanta und auch Er kennt den Namen Ius Internecio. Er verrät, dass Er zu einer anderen Organisation von Vampiren gehört, den sogenannten "Inconnu" und diese alte Feinde der finsteren Puppenspieler sind. Er ist bereit, sich dem Shadow's Network ebenfalls anzuschließen und nach Atlanta mitzukommen, da Er eventuell eine Idee hat, wie man die Gruppierung noch aufhalten kann, was Liam und Ricardo sehr begrüßen. Ein Teil seines enormen Wissens teilt Er sogar schon vorab, als Er den jungen Kainiten erklärt, dass Seleen Blackwood sogenanntes "Königsblut" besitzt, eine seltene Gabe unter Vampiren. Mit besonders starkem Blut geboren, sind solche Vampire zum Herrschen geschaffen und können selbst alte und mächtige Kainiten problemlos unter Ihre Kontrolle bringen. Doch hat auch diese Macht Grenzen. So muss Sie in der Nähe derer sein, die Sie kontrolliert oder die Bindung an Sie wird mit jedem Tag schwächer und würde binnen eines Monats komplett verfliegen. Ferner können Personen mit einem starken Willen sich widersetzen und den Bann eventuell brechen. Dies kann besonders dann gelingen, wenn die kontrollierten Personen dazu gezwungen werden, Dinge zu tun, die dem eigenen, tiefsten Wesen zuwider laufen. Allein dieses Wissen kann Liam und Ricardo bereits enorm hilfreich sein. Schließlich vereinbart die Gruppe mit Benedict, dass Sie Ihre Angelegenheiten in New Orleans abschließen werden und Ihn dann abholen, wenn Sie nach Atlanta aufbrechen. Zuvor will Liam sich noch in der Stadt umhören und mehr über Dr. Facilier in Erfahrung bringen, da New Orleans auch die Stadt des Voodoo ist und Er vermutet, dass der Samedi ursprünglich hier aus der Stadt stammt. So hofft Er herauszufinden, ob dieser Mann ebenfalls zu Ius Internecio gehört, was den Verdacht bestätigen würde, dass auch der Sabbat in Miami komplett unterwandert worden ist. Als die drei Vampire wieder aufbrechen, um das Hotel noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu erreichen, erklärt Benedict, dass Er noch bleiben und sich den Sonnenaufgang anschauen wird. Diese Äußerung lässt Dayana aufhorchen, denn Sie glaubt, dass dies bedeuten könnte, dass Benedict Stephens es geschafft hat, zu einem lebenden Unsterblichen zu werden und den Untod tatsächlich hinter sich zu lassen. Auch Sie hegt dieses Ziel, weiß jedoch, dass Sie sich zunächst von der dunklen Macht in Ihrem Inneren befreien muss, ehe Sie den nächsten Schritt angehen kann. Zusammen mit den beiden jungen Kainiten und ausgestattet mit neuen Erkenntnissen kehrt die alte Tremere in Pierce's Porterhouse zurück, um dort erneut den Tag zu verbringen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson (nur erwähnt) * Pete Hodge (nur erwähnt) * Cassandra Brighton (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Nylo di Marco (nur erwähnt) * Seleen Blackwood (nur erwähnt) * Dr. Facilier (nur erwähnt) * Warren Dinklage (nur erwähnt) * Shaw Vaikken (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Dayana Valerian * Laura Craven (Erstauftritt) * Fintch (Erstauftritt) * Jack White (nur erwähnt) * Miranda Crawford (nur erwähnt) * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Scott Brassham (Erstauftritt) * Mustafa Soniret (nur erwähnt) * Selena Richards (Erstauftritt) * Marek Lirman (nur erwähnt) * Liam Gundren (Erstauftritt) * Niklaus Mikaelson (Erstauftritt) * Elias Mikaelson (Erstauftritt) * Sean Price (Erstauftritt) * Rebecca Simmons (Erstauftritt) * Sophia Roxbury (Erstauftritt) * Dr. Benedict Stephens (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Während dem Aufenthalt in der Karaokebar geben Liam und Ricardo je ein Lied zum Besten. Ricardo singt dabei "The Final Countdown" von Europe und Liam "Carry on my Wayward Son" von Kansas. * Etliche Anspielungen auf die TV-Serie "The Originals" finden sich in dieser Episode. So sind die Charaktere mit den Namen Niklaus Mikaelson und Elias Mikaelson genaue Abziehbilder von Klaus und Elijah aus der Fernsehserie. Auch, dass diese das French Quarter beherrschen und hier Ihre eigenen Regeln durchsetzen, wurde direkt der Serie entliehen und in die Handlung und die übergeordnete Welt von Sanguine Society eingebaut. * Das "French Quarter", in welchem die Gruppe ihre Unterkunft bezieht, existiert auch in der Wirklichkeit und ist ein berühmter Stadtteil von New Orleans. Auch die "Bourbon Street" gibt es tatsächlich, die quer durch das French Quarter verläuft. Lediglich das Hotel "Pierce's Porterhouse", in welchem die Vampire absteigen, ist eine freie Erfindung und nicht in Wirklichkeit vorzufinden. * Mit Dr. Benedict Stephens tritt erstmals ein Charakter innerhalb der Handlung auf der, Vermutungen zufolge, den legendären Status "Golconda" erreicht haben könnte und damit frei von den Nachteilen des Vampirfluchs ist. Es wird innerhalb der Handlung jedoch nicht zweifelsfrei geklärt, ob Er wirklich Golconda erreicht hat, oder lediglich einen ähnlichen Zustand durch spezielle, blutmagische Rituale und äußerste Disziplin und Selbstkontrolle künstlich herbeigeführt hat. * Es wird von Benedict Stephens auf Anfrage von Liam bestätigt, dass sich eine Person in der Stadt befindet, die Golconda erreicht haben soll. Ob es sich dabei allerdings um Ihn selbst handelt oder um Jemand anderen, teilt Er nicht mit. Da Er in der dritten Person spricht, als Er dies äußert, kann spekuliert werden, dass Er eventuell eine andere Person meinen könnte, bestätigt ist dies jedoch nicht.